A hair brush is already known which is adapted to prevent charging of hair due to brushing so as to arrange hair satisfactorily (see Examined Japanese Utility Model Publication SHO 63-30271). This hair brush comprises a bristled portion and a handle, and the bristled portion is provided with a multiplicity of electrically conductive bristles over the surface thereof. The bristled surface has an elongated small mount aperture formed at each of its widthwise opposite ends and extending longitudinally of the surface approximately over the entire length thereof. The mount aperture has implanted therein a strip of antistatic material arranged closely continuously in the longitudinal direction and projecting to a level lower than the bristles. The antistatic material is prepared from a large number of acrylic fibers having adsorbed monovalent copper ion and incorporated therein metallic copper separated out by reduction, by spinning the fibers to obtain an arrangement of many pieces of yarn and connecting the yarn pieces together into a strip by stitching the lower portion of the arrangement.
With the conventional hair brush, the antistatic material is implanted in the elongated mount aperture at each end of the bristled surface and is as high as about one-half the height of the bristles, so that the material is low in stiffness and becomes bent down when used for a short period of time, failing to exhibit a satisfactory antistatic effect. Moreover, the antistatic material, which is arranged closely continuously in the longitudinal direction, becomes an obstacle when hair is brushed, rendering the hair brush difficult to draw through hair easily and making hair difficult to brush smoothly. The hair brush has another problem in that it is unsanitary and becomes impaired in antistatic effect since dandruff, dust or the like is trapped in the mount aperture.
An object of the present invention, which has been accomplished in view of the foregoing situation, is to provide a hair brush having a stiff antistatic member, inexpensive, sanitary and capable of fully performing an antistatic function.